Meowth Line/SM
Meowth is found at the Trainer's School, Route 2, the shopping district of Hau'oli City and Malie Garden. The Alolan version of Persian comes complete with a different typing, inverted offensive stats and a questionable facial design. This has not helped it much. Its offensive and defensive stats are still rather low, and while one with Fur Coat might have a better time of it, it can only help so much with only base 65 HP. Even its good Speed stat (especially for a region with a reputation for slow Pokemon) isn't as useful as you'd think, with a decent handful of bosses optimizing for Speed. A decent early-game, but likely to be spending a lot of time on the bench later on. Important Matchups * Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type): Fake Out followed by Bite Spam should win out against the Yungoos, while Bite spam alone handles the Smeargle, though healing will be needed if Meowth expects to take them both on. Be aware that this is also dependant on how many Leers Yungoos gets off; a Meowth with lowered Defense shouldn't battle Smeargle. If you have a Persian already, you can pretty much throw caution to the wind and Bite/Swift your way to victory against the both of them. * Totem Gumshoos/Raticate (Verdant Cavern): Whether you're fighting Gumshoos or Raticate, Meowth's too fragile to be taking the field. Persian fairs well in Moon, with Fur Coat specimens in particular taking little damage from Raticate & company; it's possible for Technicians, though the luck factor is much higher. A Persian in Sun will have a tougher time of it, with Super Fang on the Gumshoos and Bide on the Yungoos (Yungeese?) making even Fur Coat less useful than it would be otherwise. It's best to focus on the Yungoos (unless they're Biding) as Gumshoos's other offensive move is a resisted Bite. Regardless of version, Swift is the way to go. * Hau (Route 3): Meowth will need to have Technician, be faster and be spamming Bite than Pikachu in order to beat it, and that's assuming you can avoid Static, so probably not. Persian, on the other hand, has no trouble and can freely Swift PIkachu into oblivion. As for the starters, Meowth should avoid Popplio due to its Disarming Voice, can only handle Rowlet with Technician and no Attack drops and can straight up hammer Litten with Bite; Persian is fine just Biting whichever of the three it faces. Whether you use Breakneck Blitz or not doesn't impact the matchups. (And Technician-boosted Bite is typically stronger at this point anyway, by the way.) * Hala (Iki Town, Fighting-type): Sending Meowth into this fight is suicide, plain and simple. By using Fake Out, Swift!Breakneck Blitz and Swift (in that order) Persian can defeat Mankey or Makuhita (obviously not both), though a Technician Persian has a slight chance of being one-shotted by a 5-hit Arm Thrust from Makuhita. Don't try this against Crabrawler though - All-Out Pummeling will OHKO a Technician Persian and while one with Fur Coat will survive it's not guaranteed to be able to knock out Crabrawler before Power-Up Punch finishes the job. * Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type, optional): Meowth is much too frail to be battling Gumshoos. Using Fake Out, Breakneck Blitz and Bite, Meowth can beat Smeargle; it's a close match though and a Meowth with an Attack decreasing nature should stay out of it. A Persian with Fur Coat can defeat Gumshoos with Swift!Breakneck Blitz followed by Bite spam (optionally leading with Fake Out); one with Technician will be taking too much damage from Gumshoos's Breakneck Blitz to be staying in. Either sort of Persian can handle Smeargle rather easily. * Hau (Paniola Town): Persian pretty much wrecks Pikachu, though it might prefer to stick to Swift/Echoed Voice to get around Static. Persian should avoid Brionne as it has Disarming Voice. Dartrix can be Bite-spammed into submission, though Fur Coat Persians will have to throw in a Swift!Breakneck Blitz to be certain. Torracat's also a victim of Bite spam, and doesn't even require using Z-moves. * Gladion (Route 5): Zubat has nothing on Persian; spam Bite until it dies. Technician Persian will have to lead with Screech in order to Bite Type: Null into submission while one with Fur Coat is durable enough to start spamming right away. * Totem Wishiwashi (Brooklet Hill): No. The Totem's mammoth stats represent an insurmountable obstacle for Persian, and that's without taking its helpers into account. * Battle Royal (Royal Park): Firstly, don't use Persian if Hau has Brionne as Persian does not fare well against Disarming Voice. Secondly, Technician Persian is at heavy risk if it's ganged up on. Thirdly, aim for the Rockruff in-between its Protects as it's the weakest and only one Pokemon has to be knocked out for the battle to end. * Totem Salazzle (Wela Volcano Park): This should only really be attempted by a Technician Persian, and one that can outspeed the Salazzle to boot. Fake Out followed by spamming Bite/Feint Attack is the way to go if attempting this. However, there's a heavy luck factor involved; a Venoshock from Salandit on a poisoned Persian deals massive amounts of damage and Torment pretty much screws Persian's chances. * Totem Lurantis (Lush Jungle): Don't. Lurantis's X-Scissor will tear Persian apart. * Plumeria (Akala Outskirts): Golbat should only be fought (with Bite/Feint Attack) if you outspeed it, and even then is a gamble due to Confuse Ray; Technician Persians have a bit more wiggle room but there are much better choices. Salandit is a much safer bet and can be Dark STAB spammed into oblivion. * Olivia (Ruins of Life, Rock-type): This isn't a fight for Persian. Nosepass's Thunder Wave is liable to trip Persian up, Boldore is just too physically bulky and Lycanroc's Continental Crush is devastating. * Lana (Konikoni City, Water-type, optional): Technician Persian should have little trouble beating Chinchou with Bite/Feint Attack, but a Fur Coat Persian will have a closer fight and a single turn of being fully paralyzed puts its victory very much in doubt. On the other hand, Shellder's more easily handled by a Persian with Fur Coat; one with Technician can manage, but it'll need to lead with Screech. Araquanid needs to be avoided regardless of Persian's ability; if Hydro Vortex doesn't do the job, then Bug Bite will. * Kiawe (Paniola City, Fire-type, optional, Sun only): Spamming Swift (not Bite/Feint Attack, because of Intimidate) will defeat Growlithe regardless of whether Persian's a Technician or a Fur Coat specimen. Swift is also the safer choice against Fletchinder to avoid setting off Flame Body. A Technician Persian fighting Marowak would be risking (an admittedly small chance of)death by Bonemerang but a Fur Coat Persian will be able to endure long enough to Bite it to death...though it'll have to use Screech twice first if it wants to be certain not to fall victim to Cursed Body. * Mallow (Konikoni City, Grass-type, optional, Moon only): Bite that Phantump and laugh at its inability to hit Persian with a non-resisted move. Avoid Shiinotic as its Dark resistance, good Special Defense and self-healing are all deal breakers. Steenee's weak enough to be bitten to death regardless of what ability Persian has - just watch out for Teeter Dance. * Nihilego (Aether Paradise): Nope. Even a Technician Persian isn't guaranteed to knock it out before succumbing to Venoshocks. * Hau (Malie City): Raichu's new Psychic typing allows Persian to Bite it with relative ease. Flareon can only be fought by Persian if it's overleveled enough to have Power Gem. Do not have Persian fight Vaporeon as its too bulky for Persian to beat it before it knocks out Persian with Water Pulses. Leafeon is also too bulky, especially with the healing provided by Giga Drain. Continue avoiding Brionne; not only does it still have Disarming Voice, but now it's also packing a devastating Hydro Vortex. With Power Gem, Dartrix is easy enough; without it only a Fur Coat Persian can hang in long to Bite it to death. Torracat can be Bite spammed by either ability, though it'll be close for Fur Coat Persians; like with Dartrix, it'll go much easier if you already have Power Gem. * Totem Vikavolt (Hokulani Observatory): Continental Crush + Power Gems will work, though only a Fur Coat Persian is certain to survive long enough. If Persian lacks either Power Gem or Fur Coat, avoid. * Guzma (Malie Garden): Golisopod is to be avoided no matter what. Continental Crush followed by Power Gem beats Ariados, but be warned that a crit Fell Stinger will kill a non-Fur Coat Persian. * Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): A Ghost-type Totem would be right up Persian's alley...except it's also a Fairy-type with Play Rough. Sigh. Not even Fur Coat Persian can deal with that. * Plumeria (Route 15): Fur Coat Persian (or a Technician that outspeeds) can chuck Power Gems at Golbat until it dies; a slower Technician will need to use it as Continental Crush to safely avoid death by Poison Fang spam. If you haven't already used a Z-move, Persian can OHKO Salazzle with Continental Crush; otherwise it'll have to stay out of this fight. * Guzma (Shady House): Same story, just with more levels. Avoid Golisopod and smack Ariados with Continental Crush and Power Gem. * Gladion (Aether House): Continental Crush + Power Gem will have Golbat down; only Fur Coat Persian will be able to endure long enough to make do with Power Gem alone. Persian can easily handle Sneasel with Power Gem. Avoid Type: Null as it now has X-Scissor. * Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): Sableye can be beaten by spamming Snarl, taking advantage of the drops to Sableye's Special Attack. Persian should just U-turn out against Krokorok as it can't really do enough damage to outpace Krokorok's Earthquakes. Same thing for his own Persian, given the edge its full Special Attack and Speed investment grants it. * Faba (Aether Paradise): Hypno can only harm Persian through Nightmare, so as long as you have a few Awakenings (or the buttload of regional Full Heal equivalents you've probably gotten from the cafes by now) Persian can sweep with ease. That brand new Darkinium Z will only speed up the process. * Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Hau): Focus fire first (and by fire I mean Power Gem) on the Ledian, because A: Persian doesn't like Bug Buzzes, B: Nobody likes screens and C: Ledian's presence will weaken the power of Snarl. After it's down, Persian's typing and the two-on-one advantage (especially with Hau's leading Raichu being supereffective against every except Hypno) should make the battle move along smoothly. * Guzma (Aether Paradise): Continue to avoid Golisopod. Fur Coat Persian can directly challenge Ariados with Power Gem but one without will have to use Continental Crush first. Only have Persian battle Masquerain if Continental Crush is still available, otherwise Persian will be OHKOed by Bug Buzz. Only Fur Coat Persian can handle Pinsir and even then it must still have Continental Crush available. * Lusamine (Aether Paradise): Honestly, there's not really much Persian can do here. A Technician Persian or one that's faster (very unlikely, given its full Speed investment) can Snarl Mismagius to death, but that's it. Everything else hits too hard Specially or is a Bewear with Hammer Arm. * Hapu (Vast Poni Canyon, Ground-type): Persian's sitting this one out. Everything here has an unfortunate combination of too much bulk and too much offensive power for the likes of Persian. * Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): It's a Fighting-type, a pseudo-legendary and a Totem. That's a triple threat of NOPE right there. * Lusamine (Ultra Space): Persian could barely participate last time and they're even tougher this time. Best Persian can hope for is to spam Snarl against Mismagius and hope it stupidly sticks to Pain Split until its Special Attack is at a manageable level - definately not an optimal strategy. * Solgaleo (Altar of the Sunne, Sun only): Unless you're planning on chucking the Master Ball right away, Persian should not participate, Sunsteel Strike is a 2HKO (or a OHKO on a crit) and Persian won't be able to lower its health enough in one turn. * Lunala (Altar of the Moone, Moon only): Black Hole Eclipse followed by Snarl will bring Lunala down to a reasonably catchable health, though you might want to switch out afterward - even with Persian resisting all its moves they'll still do a number on its poor Special Defense. * Gladion (Mount Lanakila): A Persian with Fur Coat can shoot down Crobat with Power Gems; other abilities will have to avoid it. Fur Coat Persian can spam Power Gem and win against Weavile; one without Persian will have to bomb it with Continental Crush first. Lucario's Aura Sphere destroys Persian. Only Fire-typed Silvally can be beaten by Persian, and it'll have to have Fur Coat and have Continental Crush available. * Hau (Mount Lanakila): The only things here that Persian can safely fight is Decidueye or Leafeon and that's only with Fur Coat and Black Hole Eclipse + Dark Pulse spam. Everything else hits too hard, Fur Coat or not. * Elite Four Hala (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): How about we don't use an underwhelming Dark type against a Fighting-type League member, m'kay? * Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): Avoid Relicanth; Persian can at best 3 shot it while it may score a 2HKO with Hydro Pump. Carbink has Moonblast and is a hell of a wall; enough said. Fur Coat Persian can beat Golem with Black Hole Eclipse followed by a Dark Pulse or two; other Persian won't be able to last long enough. Probopass will hide behind its impressive defenses (especially if it gets Sandstorm going) and gradually grind Persian down with its Power Gems. Lastly, Lycanroc is also out of Persian's league; Continental Crush + Stone Edge will knock out even a Fur Coat Persian and Persian can't hope to knock it out first. * Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Sableye's a prime target; Persian can 2-3HKO it with Dark Pulse or Play Rough while it can manage only a slim chance at a 5HKO with Shadow Claw, and that's without Fur Coat. Drifblim is best left to someone else; while not directly very harmful, letting it stick around to build up and eventually Baton Pass Amnesias is a bad idea. Dhelmise, Froslass and Palossand can each only be safely beaten by Black Hole Eclipse + Dark Pulse (or just the Z-Move in Froslass' case) so pick one and avoid the others; for your team's sake it's probably best to choose the Palossand, given that it's wielding the Ghostium. * Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): A Fur Coat Persian can beat Skarmory with Dark Pulse spam, though it's probably better to leave it for someone who can take it out faster to keep it from setting up Spikes. Crobat's doable only with Continental Crush + Power Gem. Persian can try for the Power Gem one-shot against Oricorio, though if it survives, retreat. Only a Persian with Fur Coat can handle Mandibuzz and even then it'll need to use Continental Crush or Twinkle Tackle. Avoid Toucannon; its Supersonic Skystrike will take way too much health off a Fur Coat Persian and will OHKO any other ability. * Professor Kukui (Pokémon League): Fur Coat Persian can beat Lycanroc only with Black Hole Eclipse + Dark Pulse. Avoid Ninetales as Persian does not want to face its Dazzling Gleam. Continental Crush + Power Gems used by a Fur Coat Persian is the only way to beat Braviary, though bail out if it uses Tailwind. Avoid Magnezone; between its powerful Thunderbolt and Flash Cannon attacks and it having Mirror Coat it's too much for Persian. Snorlax is a massive Special wall that Persian cannot climb. Incineroar's Cross Chop is too mighty for the likes of Persian. Primerina has Moonblast. A Persian with Fur Coat can beat Decidueye; Dark Pulse alone has a high chance of a 2HKO, though to make victory certain Black Hole Eclipse will have to be used. * Tapu Koko (Ruins of Conflict): There's just no way Persian can defeat Tapu Koko before dieing. * Post-Game: Persian has enough trouble with normal Pokemon, let alone the crazy stats of Ultra Beasts. Pat yourself on the back for bringing it this far, but let the cat rest now. Moves Meowth starts with the relatively standard Scratch and Growl. At level 6 it learns Bite, its best STAB for a while. At level 9 it learns Fake Out for a handy bit of free damage. At level 14 it learns Fury Swipes though given the accuracy it's better to stick with Bite and Echoed Voice. At level 17 it learns Screech - a useful supplement to its poor damage output. At level 22 it learns Feint Attack but Bite's flinch chance beats Feint Attack's lack of missing. At level 25 it learns Taunt though given the line's frailty, forcing the opponent to attack is probably a bad idea. Level 30 is Pay Day, the sole reason to still have a Meowth at this point, but a very poor reason indeed. Upon evolving into Persian, it learns Swift - useful if evolved early enough, given Persian's poor access to Special moves. At level 32 it learns the rather useful Power Gem; Alola seems to have a good selection of opponents in need of getting hit by rocks. At level 37 it learns Slash; whether it beats Swift or not depends on your Persian's offensive leaning. At level 44 it learns Nasty Plot which can give Persian a much-needed boost...if it can find a safe opportunity to do so. Assurance at level 49 is a downgrade from Snarl and level 56's Captivate is way too gimmicky. You won't acquire Night Slash (level 61), Feint (level 65) or Dark Pulse' (level 69) by level up during the main game, but they can be taught be the move relearner; Dark Pulse is the one you want, unless Persian leans heavily toward Attack. It can also relearn Play Rough but there's not much of a call for it that late. TM-wise, Echoed Voice is useful for the special-move-poor early game. Snarl is a staple until Dark Pulse, and Persian will appreciate its secondary effect. U-Turn will allow it to at least score some chip damage if it has to retreat, provided it's faster. Recommended moveset: Dark Pulse/Snarl, Power Gem, Nasty Plot, U-turn/Play Rough Recommended Teammates * Pokemon with good Special Defense: While Persian (at least ones with Fur Coat) can sorta take Physical attacks, its Special bulk remains lacking. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Carbink, Araquanid, Sylveon, Tentacruel, Hypno * Poison-types: Poison conveniently resists all of Persian's weaknesses, while also being offensively strong against Fairy types. In return, Persian can shield them from Psychic attacks. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Garbodor, Crobat, Salazzle, Tentacruel, Ariados Other Meowth's stats Persian's stats * What Nature do I want? Tough call. Decreasing Attack hurts in the early game, decreasing Special Attack hurts in the mid-game onward and it doesn't really want to to lose any of its already low defensive stats or its one good stat Speed. Probably just best to stick to a neutral nature. * Which Ability do I want? Fur Coat. As tempting as Technician is (especially with it covering all its STAB up until the move relearner), Persian needs the extra bulk Fur Coat provides. And Rattled is just garbage. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? As a happiness evolver, it can be evolved right away, and should be. Meowth isn't much good in battle. * How good is the Meowth line in a Nuzlocke? If you can evolve it ASAP, it has its uses in the very early game, but it falls hard and fast. * Weaknesses: Fighting, Bug, Fairy * Resistances: Ghost, Dark * Immunities: Psychic * Neutralities: Normal, Water, Electric, Grass, Poison, Ground, Flying, Rock, Dragon, Steel, Fire, Ice Category:Sun/Moon